


The Inquisition Wins

by MinaValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaValkyrie/pseuds/MinaValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last moments of the female Inquisitor. An angsty drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inquisition Wins

His smell, it engulfed her senses. His touch on her skin, warm and tingling. His voice, low and deep, a tone he reserved for her. _What was he saying?_ Her skin felt cold inside of her armor, she tried to open her eyes but found she could not. She felt him surrounding her, hugging her fiercely against his own armor. She felt his breastplate rigid against her side, she tried to sit up but her body didn’t respond.

She was acutely aware that she was in an immense amount of pain, but she would not let it pervade her senses. She focused on him, _she had to._ She had sent Corypheus into the fade with her last bit of strength, the strength that failed her now. She felt her face contort with frustration at her state and the pain that was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. The voices of her friends swirled around her. _What were they saying?_ She could make out nothing. Her own tongue was heavy, coated in a slick copper taste and was also betraying her wishes. She wanted to tell him that she’d be fine, that they had won, that they could visit Honnleath and Denerim and wherever else he wanted, that she loved him more than life itself. No words came.

She felt water hit her cheek lightly. She felt him hug her closer. She felt him grab her hand. She felt his lips upon hers, in a warm and ragged kiss parted by sobs and tinged in the taste of salt and copper _._ She squeezed his hand, the last strength she found she had. It had to be enough, it had to be…

The battle was over, the Inquisition had won at the cost of its Inquisitor.


End file.
